stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bojo (episode)
"Bojo" (The Painting Monster, Muun, "Peinto Yōkai Mūn", >ペイント妖怪むうん) is the fourth episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on October 22, 2008, and in English on January 11, 2010. Plot The episode starts out at Yuna's school, where everyone is drawing self-portraits of each other. Miss Kawasaki encourages everyone to keep smiling, but Penny is disgusted by the way Yuna is drawing her. Although Yuna argues that it is an accurate drawing, Penny disagrees. Before an argument can escalate, Miss Kawasaki tells them to keep smiling and drawing, in which they continue. Penny and Yuna then have an argument about how they're drawing one another. Penny threatens to tell on Yuna if she doesn't smile, but Yuna refuses to smile. Later, Yuna tells her Grandma and Stitch about how since neither she nor Penny smiled, they got in trouble, and were the only ones in class that had pictures with no smiles. Grandma tries to cheer Yuna up, but she is still upset by the turn of events. Stitch tries to make Yuna smile, but she just tells him "not to quit his day job." At night, Kijimunaa leads some Yokai to Bojo, where they ask to see some of his drawing. After hearing a request for a hibiscus flower, the bored Yokai draws some, but they fade away. He tells the Yokai that he needs inspiration to draw instead of drawing the same things, and to prove his point, he throws away his magical tail, which allows him to draw. Kijimunaa tells Bojo that he can't draw without it, but Bojo replies that he's lost his mojo to draw. At Yuna's house, Stitch tries to make Yuna smile while she sleeps. Although it works briefly, Yuna is still grumbling. Stitch looks to the painting of Yuna taken from the wall, and then to some painting material. Suddenly, he gets an idea. In the morning, Yuna starts to wake up. She sees on the ceiling a picture of her smiling, but snaps to realization that there's a giant picture of her on the ceiling. She soon gets up, and sees pictures of her everywhere. She then finds Stitch on the roof, where he is revealed to be the one painting all the pictures of Yuna. She angrily tells him to get down. Stitch tries to show Yuna that bringing back her smile is a good deed, but his Good Deed Counter goes down, and Yuna demands that Stitch clean everything up. Stitch angrily leaves, leaving Yuna angry as well. As Stitch runs off to the beach, and Yuna pouts, Grandma watches, but doesn't realize that Stitch painted a picture of Yuna on the back of her nightgown. At the beach, Stitch is angrily stomping around. He stops to draw Yuna in the sand, but angered by what Yuna said to him, he wipes it away and starts to go into a tantrum. He grabs Bojo's tail, which landed at the beach, and starts to draw himself as a giant, declaring that he will show Yuna a mega angry face. Stitch suddenly sees his picture come to life after drawing it, and it starts to chase him before throwing him into the sky, growling and going on a rampage. Bojo suddenly wakes up, sensing that someone was messing with his powers. At the beach, Kijimunaa watches in horror while the giant Stitch causes damage. He suddenly takes notice of Bojo's tail, and gasps in realization. Meanwhile, Grandma and Yuna walk to the beach. Grandma tells Yuna to forgive Stitch, because he was only trying to make her happy. Yuna agrees, saying that she was so mad at Penny that she took it all out on Stitch. She then hopes that Stitch will be "big enough" to forgive her, but suddenly, the Giant Stitch appears before them, in which Yuna didn't mean that big and that she thinks that he is still angry at her. Just then, the real Stitch drops down from the sky, much to Grandma and Yuna's confusion. Stitch explains that his picture came to life, leaving Yuna trembling and half-humored at the sight of Giant Stitch, saying that no one should ever draw when they're angry. Stitch saves Yuna and Grandma by taking them into a cave, but the Giant Stitch starts to pound away at the rocks. Stitch angrily attacks his giant self, but is thrown into the sky again. This time, he comes back, and kicks his giant self in the head, and proceeds to beat him up, but gets exhausted. The Giant Stitch starts to toss Stitch around. Kijimunaa brings Bojo to the beach, where he explains that when Stitch drew himself in the sand, the picture came to life. Bojo is impressed by the picture, but Kijimunaa calls him out for being an art critic and tells him to help. Stitch is finally thrown to the ground, where Yuna runs to his aid. However, the Giant Stitch grabs Yuna, and Stitch tries to save her, but cannot get to her. Bojo walks up beside Grandma, expressing his interest in the painting. Grandma tells Bojo to do something, but he says that it will wear off in a couple hours. He then takes notice to the drawing on Grandma's back, and by seeing the happiness Stitch used to draw it, he becomes inspired again. Bojo calls out to Stitch to draw again, telling him to re-draw Yuna on a bigger scale. Stitch starts to draw, and a Giant Yuna comes to life. Bojo compliments on the texture use. Yuna commands her giant self to make the Giant Stitch smile, in which she does by tickling him. The Giant Stitch smiles, and the Giant Yuna puts Yuna back on the ground, and they watch as their giant selves dance. At sunset, Bojo has his inspiration back, and the two paintings start to fade away. Stitch and Yuna compliment each other on how good they look when they're big, but like each other the size they are. Stitch then looks to his Good Deed Counter, which goes up for making Yuna smile the right way. Yokai *Kijimunaa *Bojo (First Appearance) Trivia *This was the first Stitch! episode to be trimmed down for time. *This is the second time Stitch was shown to be huge. The first was in Shortstuff. *Just like Kijimunaa, Grandma met Bojo back when she was a little girl. It can be assumed that Miss Kawasaki met him too. *Deleted Scenes from the Japanese Dub: **Yuna and Penny drawing each other before Miss Kawasaki comes around. **Miss Kawasaki coming back to Yuna and Penny after hearing them argue again. **Yuna and Penny making angry faces at each other before Miss Kawasaki loudly demands them to smile. **Bojo blowing away his pictures of hibiscus flowers, instead of letting them fade away. **A shot of Bojo watching as his tail as it is thrown away. **Yuna waking up and looking to the picture of her on the ceiling multiple times before snapping to realization. **Yuna coming into the kitchen to see Grandma looking at a pickle covered with Yuna's smiley face on it before going outside. **Stitch and Yuna's conversation outside is extended. **A scene where Jumba and Pleakley appear, driving to the beach to test out one of Jumba's latest inventions. **Mr. Honda riding by the beach, where he thinks that Stitch is doing a dance. Stitch looks to Honda leave before getting more angry and grabbing Bojo's tail. **Jumba and Pleakley arriving at the beach and seeing the Giant Stitch. They quickly get out of the car before Giant Stitch smashes it and presumabley, the invention. **Grandma talking when the Giant Stitch appears, both when he emerges to them and when the real Stitch lands on the ground. **Stitch clearing out his ears after he lands. **Stitch and Yuna get into another argument, where they argue about Stitch's reasoning for drawing the Giant Stitch and Yuna's reason for snapping at him earlier. **Stitch dragging Yuna and Grandma to the cave was extended. **Stitch and Yuna making up and apologizing to each other in the cave before the Giant Stitch tries to destroy the mountain to get them. **Jumba and Pleakley coming out of their hiding places and using Jumba's invention to try and take down the Giant Stitch. It is revealed to be a flash cannon, which successfully hits the Giant Stitch, only for it to make him sneeze and cause the ground to rumble. In the end, his snot ends up all over Jumba and Pleakley. **Stitch coming back and getting into a dropkick position to hit his giant self. **Stitch making two attempts to climb up Giant Stitch and save Yuna. **Jumba and Pleakley coming up beside Grandma with Bojo. In the English Dub, they were cropped out. **The Giant Yuna dancing around the Giant Stitch before getting into her Karate Stance and tickling him. **A scene of Jumba and Pleakley with Stitch, Yuna, Grandma and Bojo as they watch the giant paintings fade away. **Bojo at Yuna's house, where he starts to draw again with his newfound inspiration while Yuna restrains Stitch from making any suggestions on what to draw. **This episode in the Japanese Dub had Jumba and Pleakley as minor characters. Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes